


Talking Bodies

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: How Iris feels in the afterglow :)





	Talking Bodies

She lived for these moments, which she would happily admit happened often. She could feel the hum of electricity that coursed through him slowing down, becoming unnoticeable again. The charge beneath his skin once again a silent, constant part of him. 

She had never been with someone so selfless, so giving, so concerned with her satisfaction. She should've known though. He was always concerned with her happiness when they were just friends. It was only natural that that would translate and be amplified once they were lovers. 

He listened to her every want and need without her ever really saying much. He understood the way her body spoke. A shiver there, her hand making a fist in his hair, scratches at his back. The way she took air into her lungs, the different tones of her moans as she sang his name. He understood it all and varied his movements accordingly. 

They were perfectly in tune. Their bodies frequencies dialed into each other's. 

And even in the afterglow, in the quiet, in the laziness of their tired limbs, he was still listening. Still intent on giving her what she needed. Sometimes she would need a moment to just be still, for their skin to not touch, to let her body's temperature return to normal before nestling into him. Other times she needed to stay connected in the few moments after, not wanting to let go. Needing the weight of him on her and the feel of him inside of her. 

But more often than not she'd want a mixture of the two. She'd take a moment to hold onto him before he slid out of her and then she'd gently push him off. Then she'd take her time breathing before turning on her side, her leg slung over his, her head on his chest listening to the drum of his heartbeat. Letting the warmth of his skin keep her goosebumps at bay. 

This was one of those times. 

They'd trace each other's skin, the dew of sweat still evident from their love making. His head would rest atop hers and they'd lay quiet with content. She'd count the minutes it took for his body to stop buzzing, smiling to herself over the effect she had on him. 

He was like a high voltage warning sign, but she welcomed the shock he gave her body. She could still feel the current of his lightning making its way through her, leaving no part of her untouched. It warmed every inch of her, made every part of her feel alive. 

This was everything to her. He was everything to her. Her best friend, her lover, her storm, her calm, her constant. 

She would never tire of him, of the way he made her feel. She had always thought she was whole until they'd gotten together and then she realized there had always been a little piece missing. 

He nestled his way inside of her bones and would forever be a part of her structure. The backbone that held her together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
